leagueoflegendsfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
ПОП/ЗВЕЗДЫ
Описание Видео= center|640px |-| Музыка= center|640px Слова Оригинал= — Вступление — You know who it is Coming 'round again You want a dose of this Right now It’s K/DA uh! — Куплет 1A — I'm a goddess with a blade 소리쳐봐 내 이름 (sori chyuh bwa nae eereum) 잊지 못하게 (itchi moht ha geh) Loud loud loud loud I could take it to the top 절대 멈추지 못해 (juhl dae mum choo ji moht hae) 내가 끝내주는 (nae ga kkeut nae joo neun) Bad gal gal gal — Куплет 1B — And when I start to talk like that (like that) Oh you won’t know how to react I’m a picture perfect face With that wild in my veins You can hear it in my Growl, growl, growl, growl — Прехорус — So keep your eyes on me now 무엇을 보든 좋아할 거야 (mu uhtseul bo dun joah hal guh ya) 닿을 수 없는 level (dahl sooup neun) 나와 대결 원한 널 확신해 (na wa dae gyul won han nuhl hwak shin hae) We gotta it all in our hands now So can you handle what we’re all about We’re so tough Not scared to show you up Can you feel the rush now? — Припев — Ain’t nobody bringing us down down down... They could try but we’re gonna wear the crown You could go another round round round... Wish you luck but you’re not bringing us down — Разработка — We go hard Till we get it get it We go hard We so in it in it We POP/STARS Only winning winning now Ain’t nobody bringing us down down down down — Куплет 2A — Hey! You ready for this? Lessgo! See 언제든지 내 모습 Magic (see uhn jae deunji nae mo seup magic) 단 한 번에 내가 잡어 (dan han bun eh naega jab uh) 절대 기죽지 않지 (juhl dae gi jook ji ahn chi) Pow pow 네가 뭘 알아 (pow pow ni ga mwol ahruh) 견딜 수 없어, 원해도. (gyun dil soo up ssuh won hae do) 원하는 게 얼굴에 보여 (won ha neun gae uhl gool ae boyuh) I’m trouble and you’re wanting it I’m so cold When I move that way You gonna be so blown I’m the realest in the game uh! — Куплет 2B — Say I’m on fire with a blade You’re about to hear my name Ringing in your head like ohhh — Прехорус 2 — So keep your eyes on me now 무엇을 보든 좋아할 거야 (mu uhtseul bo dun joah hal guh ya) We’re so tough Not scared to show you up Can you feel the rush now? — Припев — Ain’t nobody bringing us down down down... They could try but we’re gonna wear the crown You could go another round round round... Wish you luck but you’re not bringing us down — Разработка — We go hard Till we get it get it We go hard We so in it in it We POP/STARS Only winning winning now Ain’t nobody bringing us down down down down — Брейк — Ooh, mm ... Oh... 난 멈추지 않아 (nan muhm chu ji anna) Oh oh we go hard Oh oh we POP/STARS, stars — Концовка — Ain’t nobody bringing us Ain’t nobody bringing us down down down... They could try but we’re gonna wear the crown You could go another round round round... Wish you luck but you’re not bringing us down We go hard Till we get it get it We go hard We so in it in it We POP/STARS Only winning winning now Ain’t nobody bringing us down down down down |-| Русский= Перевод студии Onsa Media — Вступление — Знал, что мы придем Отрицать не смей Сейчас тебя встряхнем, Ведь Это K/DA! — Куплет 1A — У богини меч в руках Её имя на губах Прокричи его Вновь-вновь-вновь-вновь На вершину подниму, Передышек не приму Ну же, восхищайся Мной-мной-мной-мной — Куплет 1B — Когда заговорю вот так (вот так), Что делать не поймешь ты никак. Идеальная на вид, Лава изнутри кипит Слушай мой свирепый Рёв-рёв-рёв-рёв. — Прехорус — Сейчас увидишь ты сам, Все то, о чем мечты когда-то хранил Пускай мы не по зубам, Однако бросить выбор на решил Отныне всё в наших руках, Готов ли к тому, что впереди? Мы сильны, В сражении страшны Проняло до дрожи? — Припев — Никому не победить нас-нас-нас-нас-нас-нас, И никто здесь корону не отдаст, Ухватись за этот шанс - шан-шан-шан-шан-шан-шанс, Ну вперёд, ты не одолеешь нас. — Разработка — Идем в бой К свой цели, цели Идем в бой, Ведь мы в деле, в деле, И звездой Сиять пробил, пробил час Никому не победить нас-нас-нас-нас. — Куплет 2A — Эй! Ну что ты решил? Вперед! Да, я с ног до головы волшебна Атакую постепенно, Моя сила безмерна - о Пау-пау, задавай вопрос (вопрос), Не сдержусь и пойду вразнос (вразнос) Твою жизнь пущу я под откос - Ты этого хотел всерьёз? Я как лёд (как лёд) Подойду - и тебя вмиг разорвет (рвет) Я реальней всех в игре, о — Куплет 2B — Я сталь в пылающем огне Ты услышишь обо мне Бесконечным эхом! — Прехорус 2 — Сейчас увидишь ты сам, Все то, о чем мечты когда-то хранил Мы сильны, В сражении страшны Проняло до дрожи? — Припев — Никому не победить нас-нас-нас-нас-нас-нас, И никто здесь корону не отдаст, Ухватись за этот шанс - шан-шан-шан-шан-шан-шанс, Ну вперёд, ты не одолеешь нас. — Разработка — Идем в бой К свой цели, цели Идем в бой, Ведь мы в деле, в деле, И звездой Сиять пробил, пробил час Никому не победить нас-нас-нас-нас. — Брейк — О, не справишься со мной. О, о, идем в бой, О, о, быть звездой, о. — Концовка — Никому не победить! Никому не победить нас-нас-нас-нас-нас-нас, И никто здесь корону не отдаст, Ухватись за этот шанс - шан-шан-шан-шан-шан-шанс, Ну вперёд, но не одолеешь нас. Идем в бой К свой цели, цели Идем в бой, Ведь мы в деле, в деле, И звездой Сиять пробил, пробил час Никому не победить нас-нас-нас-нас. Прочее * Во время первого появления , в корзине для белья рядом с ней можно увидеть одежду её , и форму . ** На отбеливателе изображена . * Знак на табло поезда в начале песни: 다음 역 ("Следующая Станция"). ;Создатели * Текст: Riot Music Team; Harlœ * Корейский перевод: Lydia Paek; Minji Kim * Постановщик, монтажер, звукооператор: Riot Music Team * Исполнители: Jaira Burns, Madison Beer, Miyeon из (G)I-DLE, Soyeon из (G)I-DLE. * Дополнительный вокал: Harlœ * Анимация: Fortiche Prod * Исолнительные продюссеры: Riot Games & Justin Tranter Галерея Музыка= ;Прочее видео Opening Ceremony Presented by Mastercard Finals 2018 World Championship| K DA - POP STARS Dance - Behind the Scenes League of Legends| League of Legends на русском K DA - POP STARS Onsa Media| |-| Галерея= Ahri_POPSTARS_Concept_1.jpg Ahri_POPSTARS_Concept_2.jpg Akali POPSTARS concept 01.jpg Akali POPSTARS concept 02.jpg Akali POPSTARS concept 03.jpg Akali_POPSTARS_concept_04.jpg Akali_POPSTARS_concept_05.jpg Akali_POPSTARS_concept_06.jpg Akali_POPSTARS_concept_07.jpg Akali_POPSTARS_concept_08.jpg Evelynn POPSTARS concept 01.jpg Evelynn POPSTARS concept 02.jpg Evelynn POPSTARS concept 03.jpg Evelynn POPSTARS concept 04.jpg Evelynn POPSTARS concept 05.jpg Evelynn POPSTARS concept 06.jpg Evelynn POPSTARS concept 07.jpg Evelynn_POPSTARS_concept_08.jpg Evelynn_POPSTARS_concept_09.jpg Evelynn_POPSTARS_concept_10.jpg Kai'Sa POPSTARS concept 01.jpg Kai'Sa POPSTARS concept 02.jpg Kai'Sa_POPSTARS_Concept_3.jpg Kai'Sa_POPSTARS_Concept_4.jpg KDA POPSTARS model 01.jpg KDA POPSTARS model 02.jpg KDA POPSTARS model 03.jpg KDA POPSTARS model 04.jpg KDA POPSTARS model 05.jpg KDA POPSTARS model 06.jpg KDA POPSTARS model 07.jpg KDA POPSTARS model 08.jpg Примечания en:POP/STARS Категория:K/DA